ninochavezfandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Knight/Episodes
This Episode Guide contains timestamps of the arcs / major events and comedic shorts happening in each Brian Knight Episode. Additional content for comedic shorts, in a sense, can be found perusing Mehdi's clips. This subpage will potentially also contain timestamps for compilation videos, if of interest. Pull data as desired: timestamps provided chosen specifically for YouTube editor. Order of sections = oldest on top with the newest on bottom. (Omitting compilations and arcs, which are instead ordered by time within.) More arcs and comedic shorts can be found in hidden text (not all are displayed). All links found below, save the "First Day," are initial vod links and not highlight. These links will expire 2 months from creation. If editing with these, and the links no longer work (over 2 months), subtract about 15 minutes from the time and update the video ID to appropriate # ID to reflect the highlight. The correct ID can be found on the main Brian wiki page via the episode number provided here. Note, I watch the vods at 2x speed and jump/skim through them a bit - there is a high likelihood I miss some material. -n Pog Intro: 35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=0h12m32s COMPILATION - SHOOTOUT / CAR/BOAT/HELI CHASE Started collecting mid Ep 28. Might/will miss some. Click "Expand" link on the right to view timestamps.'' ---- *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h38m25s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=8h58m50s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h21m22s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=3h16m6s (police training) *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=7h51m37s (speedboat) *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=10h13m14s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=10h25m53s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=10h43m29s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=13h59m32s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=3h25m15s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=4h2m30s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=5h1m31s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=5h14m4s (muted) *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=5h35m54s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=6h18m3s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h14m59s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h31m35s (ends in explosions and Brian down) *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=9h59m29s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=10h26m10s *''okay, way too many, below is documented only shootouts + the occasional boat/heli chase'' *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=11h24m59s *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=6h11m31s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=1h1m13s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=3h57m28s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=4h56m29s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=10h5m03s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=4h53m38s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=7h6m14s COMPILATION - CRASH Started collecting mid Ep 28. Might/will miss some. Click "Expand" link on the right to view timestamps. ---- *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h3m34s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h49m32s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h26m17s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h54m58s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=9h54m57s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=15h40m40s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=4h9m53s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=5h55m35s *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=0h43m5s *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=8h7m7s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=2h58m31s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=6h1m13s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=2h20m33s COMPILATION - SPIN TO WIN Landed car jumps/air. Started collecting Ep 34. Might/will miss some. Click "Expand" link on the right to view timestamps. ---- *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=2h52m59s * ARC - First Day Brian's first day consists of an interview and some early time in the field. *Brian is a creep: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=1h40m29s *Brian meets Sal: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=2h6m30s *Brian meets Andrews' undercover cop: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=2h41m13s *Brian meets Willow and Bryce: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=2h51m43s *Brian arrives at PD, makes report on Andrews' undercover cop: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=3h03m45s *Brian's first ridealong (witnesses a shootout): https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=3h43m45s *At Pillbox (Brian meets fellow officers): https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=4h9m16s *Brian's PD Interview: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=4h20m46s *The interview continues after server crash: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=4h39m13s *Brian passed the interview and first real ridealong: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=5h7m34s *Brian's first visit to Bolingbroke: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=6h25m7s **Brian downs rioting inmates: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=6h34m1s *Brian's first Jewelry store robbery: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=8h7m30s *Brian's first Grocery Store robbery: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=8h37m55s *Brian helps Andrews with processing: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=8h53m01s ARC - Brian and Soze's Paranoia Against PD Brian and his superior find themselves alone against the entire PD force. *Ep 4 and beginning of Ep 7 story build-up *Story begins: Ep 7 like 8 hrs in ARC - Passage to the Mexican Border Brian seeks a trip to Mexico to attend a Bikram yoga class. *Full story: Ep 8 - Ep 13 *Story follow-up: Ep 14 ARC - Hunt for Thermite Brian holds an investigation on thermite and also gives it out as holiday gifts. *Full story: Ep 20 and surrounding Eps *Distributes his holiday gifts of thermite on Christmas: Ep 22 ARC - Ban on Bottled Water Along with his lawyer, Brian attempts to ban bottled water. *Ep 23 *Start of Ep 25 *Surrounding Eps *Still on-going *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=0h24m45s Texts from Solomon, ceo of nestle is in LS *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=1h35m1s Call from the competition/gsf who says he broke Solomon's knees. No answer from Solomon on phone call attempt #35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=1h43m3s phone call with Solomon, he's okay, CEO in city, he got wine. also says gsf working with water people. to set up meeting *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=2h57m51s meets CEO of Nestle and GSF later shows *see more in GSF/DJ Arc * ARC - PD Civil War A series of events spark a PD war, leading to internal police shootouts. *More prior points not specified here (tv show, etc.) *25 Helicopter acquired: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=7h28m35s *25 Docks fight action begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=9h12m10s *25 Paintball fight with real guns begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=9h49m31s *25 Paintball fight with real guns 2 begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=10h18m10s SHORT - Protecting the Potential New Major Brian and Conan plan to meet Eugene, potential new major. Escalation to shots fired, fire in church, more shots. *28 Brian and Conan enter church: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=2h20m7s *28 Shots: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=2h26m59s *28 More shots: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=2h29m46s ARC - Brian Challenges Scott Brian challenges Scott; escalation to shots and a 10-13 for Conan. Later, they get kidnapped and Brian is forced to do cocaine. *28 Brian meets Scott: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/529406471?t=6h17m25s *28 Challenge begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=3h37m37s *28 Phone call with Scott: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=4h54m21s *28 Phone call with Scott 2: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=5h18m47s *28 Brian and Conan kidnapped: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=5h40m17s *29 Scott calls and says he has a present for Brian: it's coke: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=7h40m49s *29 Brian does a line: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=7h46m06s *29 More coke: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=11h41m55s *32 Scott calls with a quest https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h16m56s *32 Same car drives by, Scott calls https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h30m33s * SHORT - Fist Fight: Brian vs Conan Brian participates in a fight event: Brian's batman persona gets taken out by Conan. *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h21m27s SHORT - Firefighter's Calendar Brian dresses for a firefighter's calendar photoshoot and 'defends' the jewelry store with Conan. *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h8m2s ARC - The Final W Brian and Ramee/Conan compete for the final win. (RP crosses over characters) Also some usual banter, which also kinda overlaps. R=Ramee, C=Conan *more prior *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=8h26m56s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=8h42m42s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h2m21s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h51m9s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=10h38m32s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=10h47m46s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=11h15m42s *29 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=9h44m30s *29 R fbi https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=9h57m10s *29 R fbi https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=10h8m21s *31 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=3h21m41s *''Arc intermixes with Rouge Conan Arc'' *32 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=7h49m8s (spotlight from Rouge Conan Arc) *32 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=8h34m6s (spotlight from Rouge Conan Arc) *35 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=1h15m33s *35 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=1h39m46s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=3h19m0s *35 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=5h19m36s *35 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=5h44m37s ARC - Joining the SFIB Brian and Sheriff Lauren Forcer join the FBI department. Something seems a little off, though... *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=12h45m54s *30 phone call https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h29m15s *30 phone call https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h50m10s *30 another mission https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h56m19s *31 Operation Extract ManBearPig https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=4h37m10s *31 new mission given, then conan goes rouge https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=8h59m7s *31 Brian briefs real FBI https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=9h30m52s *''Arc intermixes with Russian Arc, Rouge Conan Arc, and ManBearPig Arc'' * ARC - The Search for ManBearPig Brian joins the mayor, Eugene, along with some other citizens of LS, on the hunt for ManBearPig. *30 Brian protects the major: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=0h35m33s *30 Brian dresses as a Witcher: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=1h12m07s *30 ManBearPig seen several times *31 Spotted https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=0h36m48s *31 one-on-one fight https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=0h46m1s *31 Witcher vs ManBearPig https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=1h25m42s *31 Updates major and new quest https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=1h31m13s *31 Spotted at bus station, frees itself from cuffs and long foot chase. Brian uses 'potion' (coke). A second ManBearPig?! https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=2h23m36s *31 Buddha called in as reinforcement for the hunt https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=3h5m39s *31 Meeting Conan https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=3h18m56s *31 German scientist (continues after server disconnect to LB stabbing Hans) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=3h29m44s *31 let's get him https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=4h3m11s *31 PD breach of humane labs https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=4h20m50s *32 mention of ManBearPig follow-up https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=0h13m7s *32 Story emerges again as Conan makes clones of ManBearPig https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h49m39s *''Arc intermixes with Rouge Conan Arc'' *33 Re-emerges https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h38m43s *33 Getting back up https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h58m10s * SHORT - Trial by Combat On approach to a call for a store robbery, Brian is offered to a game of trial by combat. Shootout follows. *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h14m59s SHORT - Dojo Hostages A few people hold hostages inside the Dojo: they demand money for their safe release. *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=6h12m11s SHORT - Construction Site Danger Gunman douse several hostages in gasoline at a construction site. (Well not very "comedic") *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=2h32m58s ARC - Rouge Conan Conan starts acting weird, including harboring weapons which should go in the evidence locker and randomly speaking Russian. He then goes fully rouge and announces he's starting the Clone Wars. *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=6h59m40s *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=7h35m33s *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=8h35m28s *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=10h13m20s (this one goes like half an hour, make sure to watch until end) *32 investigative work with Boris https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=1h29m2s *32 investigative meeting with Boris https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=3h8m50s *32 Clarkson makes his threat https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=4h53m23s *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h0m13s *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h29m9s (Conan challenges a very busy Brian) *32 Brian and Lauren investigate Conan https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h34m18s *32 Faceoff https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h49m39s *32 Sting operation prep https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=7h4m41s *32 Sting operation begins https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=7h21m14s *32 Debate on who gets the W https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=7h51m9s *32 Talking ManBearPig? https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=7h56m28s *32 Questioning of Conan https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=8h23m14s * ARC - Russian Mystery Stemming from an FIB mission, Brian is introduced to a deep investigation concerning that of a dangerous Russian organization. this Arc sorta comes from FIB Arc *32 Brian finally gets the chance to tell Lauren about his investigation and FIB stuff https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=1h50m39s *32 Brian and Lauren discuss https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=1h50m39s *32 HR meeting called as Brian and Lauren's cover story is ERP. Debriefs Andrews https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=2h5m45s *32 investigative work with Boris https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=1h29m2s *32 investigative meeting with Boris https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=3h8m50s *32 Brian, Lauren, Tribble, Winchester continue investigating, large PD building https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=3h33m19s *32 Brian and Lauren discuss and decode https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=8h46m34s *32 Brian meets Jacob https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=10h14m20s *32 Calls Lauren https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=10h24m51s *32 Meets with Lauren https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=10h29m48s *32 Calls Lauren and meets again https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=11h14m22s *33 Meets Lauren https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=2h46m58s *33 With Lauren https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=2h59m13s *33 Lauren https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h28m1s *33 Lauren https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h34m56s *34 Instructed by Andrews to continue investigating https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=0h40m45s *34 Brian must keep up with the fake ERP story with Murphy https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=9h32m10s SHORT - Unnecessary Escalation Lil Erf's refusal to let Forcer look at his fingers leads to an escalation. *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=6h39m13s SHORT - EZ Clap Race Brian participates in a police car race. He wins by default, as his opponent sends out a 10-13. *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=1h7m58s SHORT - GSF Gangbangers Brian interacts with GSF members. *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=1h13m11s ARC - Mayor Eugene *more prior, including comedic short "Protecting the Potential New Mayor" *also ManBearPig Arc initial timestamps w/ Eugene *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=3h14m11s *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=3h58m10s *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h22m46s *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h42m54s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=3h22m20s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=6h35m24s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=6h59m49s Eugene rides along with Brian and Pred *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=0h40m16s SHORT - A New Dora Dora the fuckin' explorerrr! Invited to ERP. Ambush. Axed. Drowning. Save by Angel. CPR by Forcer. Eugene here too. Brian goes into ICU. *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h36m20s *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=5h24m12s stay away from dora (says Diego) *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=5h34m16s SHORT - Rap Battle Brian participates in a rap battle. *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h38m43s SHORT - Brian Didn't Take Sex-Ed *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=0h44m2s SHORT - Solo Defending the Jewelry Brian takes on the task of defending against a jewelry store robbery with a hostage...all by himself. No pressure. It's his scene when backup arrives, and the consequent chase ends in some gunshots. A car goes 'missing'. *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=3h50m39s *34 Brian successfully stalls enough to give more units time to arrive https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=3h53m57s *34 pew pew https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=3h57m28s SHORT - Store Robbery: Cop and Crim Role Switch After responding to a store robbery, Brian and Pred switch places with the 2 crims in the store with a hostage. Now the crims are outside trying to save the hostage. First-person POV, including while driving in the chase. Search and shootout on foot still in first-person. Brian and Pred go down after a long fight. *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=7h56m47s SHORT - "I should probably take care of that" Brian does his job responsibility and shoots away at a nearby problem. It might not have been the right car. *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=10h22m1s w/ Jayce clip https://clips.twitch.tv/StrangeOnerousScorpionMingLee SHORT - "Hey, did you hear any gunshots?" Brian looks away for a short second and gunfire erupts in front of the PD: Gladys' was just stabbed and a black car took off soon thereafter. *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=11h15m58s SHORT - War Paint Questioning Brian is intercepted by Rhodes regarding the new war paint on Dark's face. Gets thrown in dumpster. *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=0h27m3s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=0h46m19s SHORT - Production Value off the Charts Brian and some other respond to a store robbery lead by Rudi. *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=2h9m13s ARC - GSF/DJ *previous found in Water Arc *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=3h22m02s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=3h23m50s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=3h45m43s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=4h15m20s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=4h37m48s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=5h32m35s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=6h21m14s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=7h37m50s ARC - A Bard Brian gets a Bard who sings occasionally as he joins Brian on patrol. Two GSF individuals show and Brian kidnaps them. Turns out Angel saw the whole thing. Brian attempts to make up a story to cover. *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=5h53m7s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=6h9m41s Hans joins as backup *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=6h26m29s Kidnapping *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=6h53m57s Bard kidnapped by Sonya *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=7h37m26s Finds Bard